


Cat's Tongue

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsuho has a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Tongue

“Hey, you haven’t said anything to me today, sis!”

 

It was near dusk, Rin and Utsuho were finishing up the last bit of chores that they had for the day together. They weren’t supposed to do it together, but to be scolded on that would be silly. Rin walked at a leisurely pace in front of the raven, who took her time at the back, her eyes wandering off at the distant surroundings in the city. Normally, she wouldn’t be like this. Her mouth would usually go off with ideas and plans for unseeable future, while Rin would try to talk her out of the more line crossing ones. For example, pranking others. Especially those who shouldn’t be pranked. It was Rin’s job to keep her in check and to protect her with every last bit of her being. Unlike last time.

 

Rin didn’t know before. She knew nothing about what happened to Utsuho. Absolutely nothing. Her quick and desperate steps could be heard throughout the palace, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop moving, she had to do something, she had to do anything to stop her. But she couldn’t. Rin was powerless, Rin was weak and fragile against this thing who took refuge in her friend’s heart. It seemed hopeless. It seemed-

 

“Is not talking a bad thing?”

 

Rin glanced back at her, shooting a skeptical gaze before looking forward again. “If I say yes, will you stop lying to me? I know something’s up, there’s no need to hide anything.” A groan could be heard as Utsuho caught up to Rin, linking their arms together. She was trying too hard to seem normal. Of course, when Rin pointed it out, she would have to try to convince her otherwise. That’s how she was. The kasha sighed and stared off ahead, pushing along her cart with a bit more speed. She would have to force it out of her. There really wasn’t any other choice.

 

“What is it this time, hm? Our Master? Did the God come down again? Did anyone at all visit you recently? You eat something bad?”

 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Utsuho grimaced at her, shaking her head quickly. Why did she always assume these things? She definitely hated it. Rin acted like she knew everything but that’s only to seem more stable, right? The raven tugged her arm, a sign for the kasha that what she was doing was bothering her. Rin caught it quickly and stayed quiet for the most of the walk, the tension slowly building. As much as she wanted to confront her, she knew how feisty she could get with these conversations. Utsuho simply stared down at the ground, keeping her grasp on Rin tight.

 

Rin was desperate, Rin needed to do something and fast. Her heart was throbbing, her throat closing up whenever she tried to yell out for help. It was useless, it was so massively useless and she was going to lose her friend because of herself. Because she did nothing.

“Sp-Spirits! Spirits, I…I need to get them-”

The kasha stumbled around, tripping at times as she was so deathly afraid. She needed to get a grip on herself. She needed to take a breath and stop, stop, STOP! Rin nearly tripped again, she couldn’t get herself together, she couldn’t get herself together for her friend or for anyone. What a terrible pet. She was a terrible pet. She was useless, so very useless. Rin needed to save her even if she couldn’t get to her.

 

Suddenly, there was a voice. A shaky voice broke their silence.

 

“Orin? Is it...okay to get angry?”

 

The kasha stopped, quickly glancing at her companion. “Okuu?”

 

“I am so angry today, Orin. I don’t know why-” A suppressed cry stopped her mid-sentence, her grip on the other’s arm tightening. Utsuho kept her head lowered, feeling her body feel heavy and about to collapse. Rin quickly let go of her cart, grabbing her friend tightly with her steady hands. She didn’t know what was happening, though multiple ideas ran across her head. Too many ideas, too little time as Utsuho kept on gripping her tighter and tighter as if she was about to fall off a cliff with nothing else to hold. “-I don’t want to be angry, I don’t want to get mad be-because if I do everything is going to-”

 

“No no no, Okuu- Okuu it’s normal!” Rin desperately consoled her, unsure what to make of this. This wasn’t like her friend at all. Was this normal? Is this what should be happening? She wrapped her arms around the raven, holding her close to her body. Rin needed to keep her close. Rin had to keep her close. Utsuho needed to know that she was right here. She needed to rub her hair and her arms and pet her and console her tightly, physical contact bonding them together. “You have every right to get angry. Wh-What are you angry at, Okuu? You can…” The kasha trailed off, forgetting that maybe speaking in a loud tone isn’t the best idea.

 

“I’m angry at so much, so so so much- Ever since that day, Orin. The-That...that…” Utsuho found herself lost in thought and emotion. She didn’t know how to express it. She never knew how to express it. The raven kept it bottled in for so long that she needed to speak but now she couldn’t say a word because of her silly, silly ideas and thoughts. This was a bad idea in the first place. Maybe she should have kept this within herself for longer. For years. Maybe once her friend forgets about the event, the one single event that nearly broke their friendship and bond, she would cry it out. But it was too late for thinking about that now. She was already crying her heart out. Utsuho wanted to yell back at her past self, tell her that she had the wrong idea. Tell her that it wasn’t worth it.

 

“B-But it’s worth it...It was...worth it…” Utsuho chokes out, pulling herself and Rin down to their knees. “Ahhgh- It hurts, Orin. It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so so much-” She gasps for air, trying to keep her head on. Dizziness was all she felt right now, her vision fading from blurred lines to massive amounts of red and black. Colours of her friend, colours of a friend. Rin simply kept holding her, keeping silent. She wanted to say so much but nothing came out. Only their hearts raced. They both beat at a pace that could be very concerning but the kasha is trying her very best, determined at keeping herself from yelling out anything silly.

They stayed in that position for a while, not speaking, not moving. Only the stifled cries of the raven could be heard, muffled by the clothes of the two-tailed cat. She didn’t try to speed the process up. She didn’t force anything. She simply stayed put, her body shielding the other with great intent. A great need to protect her once again.

* * *

 

"I...I'm hungry..."

"I'll cook you your favorite then, my treat."

"...Will Master be angry?"

"I am sure she will understand, eheh."

 


End file.
